Just Like Romeo and Juliet
by ChevronStars
Summary: The Eatons' and the Priors' have been rivals for as long as anyone can remember. Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior are forbidden from contact, much less falling in love with each other. But when the two star-crossed lovers do, things get complicated. Based on Romeo and Juliet but with a happier ending.
1. Prologue

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**So this is the new and improved first chapter.**

**I know some of you who wanted to know why the feud started and instead of throwing it in the middle of the story and take the easy way out, I instead wanted to make it complicated on myself like the smart person I am.**

**This is slightly based off Romeo and Juliet. (if you haven't noticed)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R+J or Divergent**

There's this community, bordered off from most towns. There are three types of people who know about it: those who live there, those who live near it and those who've been lost and stumbled upon it. But it's an oasis to the people who live in it. There's a great school system and nice houses.

And an infamous feud that's been going on for a century.

Everyone in the town has heard of it but by now in 2014, most people think it's old news, stored in the back of their brain until something jars the memory and suddenly they remember this feud and it's all they think about.

It started in 1898, with Marielle Thomas and two boys: Rochester Eaton and Michael Prior. It was something so cliché and so simple. A fight for love. One wins the girl and the other wallows in despair and holds the grudge against the other until it gets passed down from generation to generation.

If you thought that was how it went, you got half right.

The grudge was passed down from generation to generation but no one really won the girl.

These two guys fought for her love relentlessly. She was showered in gifts, and compliments and took both of them for granted and soon enough she was caught.

Rochester found out and told the Michael who then kicked her out of the car when dropping her off. As she turned around and got hit by a car.

Frankly, the car wasn't going that fast but the metal bar attached to it hit her hard enough to kill her on the spot.

Rochester blamed Michael and he blamed Rochester. They both attended the funeral and the feud was born.

It slowly got passed down to every generations, tales of the others inconvenience to their true love and eventually it died down until it picked up again with Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior. Blood relatives of the past feud.

It came down to Natalie Prior, the town beauty. She was beautiful and smart with luscious blond locks. She fell head over heels for Andrew while Marcus fell head over heels for her, and thus the feud began again.

Natalie dated Andrew and Marcus was heartbroken over her. He tried everything to break them up but their love was too strong. Until it almost wasn't.

Marcus had been planning it for months. He set it up perfectly, pushing him into another girl while he was drunk at the same time that she rounded the corner with drinks. She left him for months.

Andrew immediately suspected Marcus and soon enough Andrew was pushed to the edge. They got into this major fistfight which Marcus easily won due to his muscle. Andrew was hospitalized and after a week Natalie came in, crying and apologizing. She stayed everyday after that in his room and after a lot of healing and apologies and understanding talks, they got back together.

Andrew got a restraining order against Marcus that was temporary while healing. Marcus eventually apologized but Andrew was angry and knew he didn't really mean it. The feud still went on and once both of them had children, it still carried on.

Tobias and Caleb the oldest of the two families naturally hated each other, even without knowing about the feud. Their personalities just clashed. Tobias was athletic and bold while Caleb was reserved and shy, surrounded with books. Even if they were kid books.

They easily got into fights and Caleb used words and Tobias occasionally used violence, not in a hurtful way but enough to scare him.

When Tris was born she was born into the same grade as both Tobias and Caleb, and Caleb was overly protective of her. He was always shoving books in her hands and teaching her new words while all she wanted to do was talk to other people that were _not_ related to her.

In fourth grade, Caleb was eventually moved into an advanced class leaving Tris alone with strangers. And Tobias, who now went by Four.

Tris soon enough met Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. While the other girls went on and on about their crushes Tris sat and listened watching the boys and focused on work.

Tobias was introduced to Tris on a dare from Zeke. He dared Tobias to talk to Tris, who never really talked to anyone and had such a stoic face on that the boys believed she was paralyzed. The only thing that they gave her recognition for was in gym. She would crush everyone at dodgeball and get everyone out at baseball. She would always get picked first and the guys respected her for that. Then again, the guys were also scared of her.

"Hi, I'm Four," he said introducing himself. Tris finished the item that she was drawing and then turned to face him. She gave him a look before turning back to get her friends attention. They quickly gathered around her and then faced him. "Hi, I'm Four," he repeated.

"Tris," she said as stoic as ever. "You do realize we've met before, right?"

"Not officially," he responded sheepishly. "But I guess we've met."

Tris quickly rolled her eyes and said "Obviously"

Tobias returned to his group of friends' bright red. They were laughing at his failed attempt to really have a real conversation. Zeke was teasing him until Tris walked over and sat down right next to Tobias on the chair.

"Sup," she greeted. Quickly, she pulled her hair into a ponytail then faced Tobias. "What?" she asked the group of friends.

"Why are _you_ here?" Uriah questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like why are you on this side of the room. Don't you have dolls to play with?"

Tris narrowed her eyes and stood up and stepped toward Uriah. She looked around the room for the teacher who had stepped out to make copies of paper. Then she slapped him. Not hard, but enough to shock him.

"What was that for?" Uriah shrieked just as Zeke, Tobias, and Will yelled "That was awesome!"

Tris smiled and stuck out her hand, "Tris Prior, nice to meet you." She started to walk away when she turned around and looked at him "And for the record, I don't play with dolls"

Tobias followed her out during recess to the picnic table that she usually sat at with her friends. He brought the guys including Uriah, out to see them. The girls (excluding Tris) had smiled and openly invited them to sit with them.

"Sorry by the way," Tris apologized.

"Nah, it was cool. Kinda awesome actually," Uriah replied

Tobias settled next to Tris and eventually they became one massive group of friends.

Tris and Tobias started to hang out after school until his dad Marcus had stopped them. He found them on the swing set and yelled at Tobias and slapped Tris. It wasn't until Andrew Prior had found them and took Tris home that Tris understood not to ever talk to him again.

She still sat with Tobias and their friends but on opposite sides of the table, never talking, never looking at each other, and never making contact of any kind.

Caleb and Tobias still fought and it was becoming more and more physical. By high school their fights were an expected event, every other Friday in the back of the school in the parking lot.

This is where the real story begins.

In the back of school, in the parking lot.

**I hope you guys like the new updated chapters so far.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Chevron Stars**


	2. Just Like Romeo and Juliet

**Hi my lovelies!**

**So this is a re-write of my first original chapter and so will the rest of these chapters up to about chapter 7.**

**Please keep reading, it's just modified a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+J or Divergent**

Tris POV

"Get out of my FACE," a deep voice yells from the other side of school. People gather but teachers don't stop. It's almost normal like a daily routine. Most likely, my brother Caleb and Four from our rivaling family were out on the courtyard in a battle of wits.

Four was the resident badass belonging to the Eatons'. I was the badass belonging to the Priors'. Our families were rivals. That's just the way it has always been, or that's the way I've known it. I don't know why, and questions lead to silent treatments. But Four and I don't _hate_ each other, we just don't talk but it's probably for the best. Last time I conversed with the Eatons' I almost got beat up by Marcus. That was probably the only time I ever talked to Four.

I started to walk over to the scene. Pushing through the crowd, I observed the scene. Caleb and Four. Fighting.

"I was here first! _You_ get out of my face!" Caleb screamed back. Four had a couple inches on Caleb and Caleb was on his toes trying to get more leverage on Four.

"Oh yeah?" Four challenged.

"Yeah," Caleb replied.

They were going to kill each other if this kept going. I sprinted in between them. 5' 2'' and tiny, but strong as hell, I pushed them away from each other. My palm landed on Four's hard chest and on Caleb's soft strap from his backpack.

Startled, Four backed away slightly giving Caleb enough time to launch himself at him. I jerked Caleb's strap back and flung him away. Not too far but far enough and hard enough to scare him so I could pull him away. Caleb landed with a thud.

I looked back at Four, his eyes wide with surprised at the amount of force that I used to throw Caleb. I glared at him as softly as I could while still admitting hate then grabbed Caleb and walked away my hand pinching his ear so he had to follow. I could feel Four's eyes on my back as the crowd dispersed while Caleb and I fled. My feet pounded against the pavement of the parking lot as we got farther and farther from the mass of students.

"What the hell Tris?" cried Caleb when we got to my car. "I was going to finally win a fight against him!"

I rolled my eyes and put the keys in the ignition. "No," I started. "You weren't going to win the fight." I explained in a monotone voice. I stepped on the acceleration and pulled out of the student lot.

"But-"

"You weren't. Going. To. Win. Four would've beaten you to a pulp in seconds and you know it. So get off your fucking high horse, Caleb"

That shut Caleb up quicker than Four would've punched Caleb. I smirked slightly and turned into our driveway, conveniently right across from the Eatons'.

As soon as I got up to the door of our house, it flung open, my mom on the other side. She smiled and let me run up to my room. It was good timing since Christina called right then.

"Hey, girl. Guess who saw your little breakup fight in the courtyard?"

"I don't know. Wait. Is it you?" I said sarcastically.

"Yup. And guess who was _totally_ checking you out?"

"Uriah?"

"Nope. Eww, you do realize he and Marlene are totally doing it?"

"TMI"

"Anyway, it was Four! As soon as you placed your hand on his chest, I swear, he swooned," she ranted.

"I'm pretty sure guys, especially Four, do not swoon," I argued.

"Well, he did. Are you coming to Zeke's party with the group," she questioned.

"Yeah"

She cheered then hung up without saying goodbye. She was coming over to help me get ready. Even though Zeke was more Four's friend than mine, we still talked more than I really talk to Four nowadays.

"EEEEK!" Christina screamed as she barged into my room. Huh. Five minutes, a new record. "Let's get you ready!"

We spent a whole hour on getting ready.

I looked in the mirror and examined myself. Christina had totally made me look, not like myself. My blonde hair that was usually down was in a ponytail and my normal look in black plain jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a tight gold sequin skirt and a white sheer blouse.

"Last but not least," Christina started. "Every girl, needs a great pair of heels."

"No way. I'm wearing my black flats. End of discussion," I stated. Christina sighed but didn't argue. She packed her clutch and got her keys. Then we were off to Zeke's

**PAGE BREAK**

As we walked into Zeke's I was startled by the loud booming of techno music. I winced as the bass picked up but as the second passed my ears started to get used to it. Uriah and Marlene spotted us from across the room and motioned for us to go over and dance with them. Christina easily obliged but my stubborn self didn't move. Christina pulled my arm but I shook her off and smiled apologetically. She again sighed but didn't fight me.

I stood there for a good five minutes before Uriah pulled me out on the dance floor. Grudgingly, I agreed. He smiled in success and we all started dancing. I could feel all the guys staring at me. It made me uncomfortable but soon I loosened up and I began to not care.

Soon after, Will showed up and Christina and him took off into a secluded corner somewhere in this house.

"Everyone who is not good friend's with Uriah or me. Please leave," Zeke bellowed from a table that he stood on. No one made any effort to move so I decided to help him out.

I walked over to the speakers and unplugged them, stopping all music. "Everyone who is not Uriah or Zeke's friend. OUT!"

This made everyone scramble out. People pushed others over, I may or may not have an intense reputation here.

Zeke walked over and patted me on the back. "Thanks Trissy." He said with a smirk. I turned around and twisted his hand, aiming for a 360 degree turn. "Okay, okay. Thank _Tris_. Better?"

"Yes"

Zeke rolled his eyes and called everyone over to watch the Avengers on his flat screen. I'd already watched the movie so halfway through I abandoned ship and went to the kitchen to get some soda. I'd been craving something fizzy all day and was expecting for some root beer or something. Instead, I ran into a 6 foot wall.

"Sorry," I mumbled before looking up. I came face to face with Four. As in, an Eaton. I looked into his eyes and was consumed in a mass of dark blue (almost black) that I just got lost in. Then, reality slapped me in the face. This was Four Eaton. My family's arch nemesis's son. I bet this would be considered a sin in my father or brother's book.

As I came back to life, I noticed Four was still staring at me. I started to shift uncomfortably before he snapped back to Earth.

"Oh, um," he stuttered. "Sorry, do you want a drink?" he said offering me a beer. I shook my head blushing. I'm seventeen and I don't drink. How stupid and rare is that?

"I don't-um. Drink," I explained. He smirked and nodded. Then magically, as if he read my mind he grabbed a root beer from the fridge and handed it to me.

"Here. Don't go crazy," he said sarcastically.

"No promises," I replied before taking a sip of the fizzy goodness.

"So, have you already seen the avengers or did people start making out?" he queried. I smiled and laughed a little before replying.

"A little bit of both," I responded while remembering Christina and Will in the corner oblivious to the fact that almost everyone had left except for the few of us who remained.

"Ah," he said knowingly. "It's good to finally talk to you after so many years of the silent treatment"

"Well," I started. "That was mostly instigated thanks to my father, plus Caleb doesn't like me talking to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I've known you since fourth grade and probably earlier. And you broke up the fight between your brother and I. Very impressive for a little girl like you to throw someone like your brother a foot away then drag him by the ear to your car" he explained.

I laughed softly before remembering earlier events. "Yeah, well. My brother isn't exactly what you would call strong," I joked.

He laughed a deep laugh and smiled and stared. We stayed that way for a while before we heard Zeke call out to us.

"Hey, Tris! Four! I know your family's have this huge feud going on but that doesn't mean you might possibly be making out!" he yelled.

My face turned a deep red that caused Four to chuckle. His face was slightly red but less so then mine.

"Right. The feud," he said somberly.

It was as if he wished the feud didn't exist. We had both grown up knowing the feud and who we could and couldn't talk to but it's like this past 30 minutes, the feud didn't exist. It was just me and him. It hasn't really been like that since when we were little. But now it was us against the world. More like us against our family's.

"Come on," Four motioned me to follow him back to the group. "We don't want to give them anymore ideas."

**PAGE BREAK**

Christina had decided to stay over at my house since she smelled like beer even though she barely had a drop.

"So," she asked suggestively. "where did you and Four go off too?"

"You seriously noticed that?" I questioned.

"We all did. As soon as you left, everyone stopped making out and timed how long it would take you to get your drink. We knew Four was there," she smiled. "Spill."

I rolled my eyes, typical Christina. But I couldn't stop smiling. Four had made a lasting impression on me. Maybe the Eatons' (this one specifically) weren't so bad. Christina however, picked up on this.

"Girl, you got it bad" she said interrupting my train of thought.

"Ugh," I said sighing. I did kind of like Four, but our families were rivals. "If this guy was anyone else, my mom, dad, even _brother_ wouldn't care. But because he's an Eaton, I can't be happy. Chris, you need to help me."

"How?"

"Keep Four away from me. I need to forget about him."

"No can do, Tris" Christina replied.

"Why?"

"Because, Four's in love. And you can't stop true love"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her face. She returned the gesture but her aim was off causing her to hit my bookcase and knocking over my lamp sending it crashing to the ground. I sighed and picked the broken pieces up.

Meanwhile, Christina was laughing so hard she was crying. Suddenly, she stopped and her face grew serious. "Oh. My. God. You guys are just like _Romeo and Juliet_." I gave her a confused look before she continued. "You know, the guy loves the girl and the girl loves the guy but their families hate each other so it's a forbidden love." She explained.

"You do realize, Romeo and Juliet ended with them both killing themselves. Right?" Christina shrugged then got under her blanket and lied down.

The Montagues and the Capulets. The Eatons and the Priors.

Romeo and Juliet. Four and Me.

Oh my god. Just like Romeo and Juliet.

_Shit._ This isn't going to end well.

**For my viewers who have already read this chapter, I noticed a little too late that my "rewriting" was basically altering it just a little in order to fit the previous chapter AKA the prologue.**

**So sorry if it bothers you, but I want this story to have continuity.**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Hello my lovelies!**

**The response to my first chapter was so overwhelming! In the best way possible, of course. I cannot thank you guys enough for reading on, and well I'll talk (write) more after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not in any way shape or form Veronica Roth or Shakespeare.**

Tobias POV

I lay in bed staring at the bare ceiling above me. It was 5 AM and it's been two whole hours since the party, since I talked like _really_ talked with Tris. She absolutely blows me away, and she doesn't do anything to do it. Just in the way she walks, talks, moves. Everything about her is intoxicating.

The way she got between Caleb and I was so shocking. She's so small yet so powerful and brave. If you compare her to Lauren or Molly, they wouldn't even compare to her. Molly and Lauren are so flimsy and have no substance to them. They're all about one night stands, and even though I act like I do it with everyone, I don't. I've never even had a girlfriend.

Tris. Prior. Why'd she have to be a Prior?

This stupid feud is stopping Tris from being herself around me. _Don't get close to her Tobias_ at least that's what I tell myself. But she is so powerful, one look and any guy is gone. Or more accurately one look and I'm gone.

When I look at the clock I realize that it's 6 AM and that I'm extremely tired. Good thing it's the weekend and not a school day. If I showed up to school like this, I'm pretty sure that even Caleb could beat me up. Ironic, huh?

I close my eyes and drift into the land of sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

By the time Monday rolls around I'm giddy for school. _The_ Tobias Eaton. Giddy. Such a weird thought. That's what Tris does to me. I don't even think she knows my real name. The Real Me. I'm sure she remembers Marcus yelling her and almost beating her up. That would scare any child.

As I walk into school, I immediately see Caleb advancing towards me. He gets in a three-feet radius and Tris suddenly appears and grabs his ear. She flashes me a quick smile that falters a little at Caleb's glare then pulls him away and out of my sight. Damn.

"Off in dreamland again, Four?" I hear Zeke and roll my eyes at his question. He's had his suspicions about me liking Tris but I would never admit it.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. When I got to my locker I noticed that Tris was there opening hers. I smiled a little remembering Saturday.

"Hey Tris," I greeted. But all she did was walk away. I got my stuff and ran after her. "Tris, hey," I said getting closer to her. She walked faster. "Tris-"

"Get away, _Eaton,_" Tris spat. Suddenly, I understood. It wasn't just me who felt the connection during the party, she did too. She was scared. The feud.

"No," I said stubbornly standing in her way and blocking her path.

She groaned. "Get. Away!" she screamed as she used what I suspected was all her force, to push me out of the way. I knew she was strong but not this strong. My back came into contact with the cold, metal lockers as Tris took the time to sprint to her Calculus class.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I kicked the closest locker to me. Just my luck, it was Caleb's locker.

"What the hell, Four?" Caleb screamed as he stalked over here. "First, you harass my sister and then you break my locker. I know our family's hate each other but it's Monday for god sakes!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away, not exactly my favorite way to start a Monday. All my classes up to lunch sucked. Molly and Lauren came up to me and tried to kiss me again. Now, it was time for lunch. Thank God.

As I walked in, my eyes zoned in on our table. Christina was absent today so Tris had an extra seat next to her. Zeke ended up taking my normal seat giving me a raised eyebrow as I sat down next to Tris. I noticed she didn't make any movement towards leaving.

"Sorry about this morning," Tris whispered while keeping her head forward. I noticed her brother watching us from the side of the room and did the same as Tris.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," I replied trying to console her of guilt.

She scoffed and kept talking. "Yeah, well I heard you broke my brother's locker. He has to have a locker with the ninth graders now so he's pretty pissed. I thought I should congratulate you on your achievement."

I laughed and she smiled. A smile so wide that it would have blinded the world. "Hey," I whispered. She looked at me with the same questioning look that she gave me that first day I met her. "Wanna do something tonight?"

She finally turned towards me, then smiled. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Pizza! The park! The moon," I exclaimed. She giggled slightly then cut herself off. "So?" I questioned. She nodded then picked her lunch and left to go to the library.

Suddenly, I couldn't stop smiling. Zeke nudged me and wiggled his eyebrows but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I was basically going on a date with Tris. She was a Prior. I am an Eaton. Our families are rivals. But I had to do this, if I didn't I was literally going to explode.

**PAGE BREAK**

I picked up a polished stone from the ground and threw it towards the window. The small rock hit the window sill, on the second try I was able to throw the rock directly at the window, a small _ping_ emitted from the contact.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair," I whisper-yelled up to her.

"What are you doing, moron?" she replied. She was hanging precariously out the window and smiling like a mad-man. As Tris climbed down she lost her footing slightly, quite literally, falling into my arms.

She landed into my arms and laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't alert her parents of my presence.

"So, how did you find the right window to throw your rocks?" she questioned.

"I saw you throw your window," I stated bluntly. She raised her eyebrow and I got why she was giving me the face.

"You saw me…through the window," she asked clarifying.

"W-well, uh, not exactly," I tried to explain. She smiled at me amused and waited for me to continue. "How about, thinking of it, _not_ in a creepy stalker way. But in a romantic lover at the balcony scene," I suggested.

She looked at me for a second and nodded then proceeded to walk through the hole in her fence to the sidewalk. We walked in comfortable silence until she started to laugh.

"What if you ended up throwing the rock at Caleb's window?" she asked in between gasped for breath.

"Oh god," I exclaimed. "That would be the worst catastrophe in the history of the world."

"Where are we going anyway?" she questioned. I smirked at her curiosity and looked at her for a second. The moon shone brightly and her eyes caught the light and her blonde hair glimmered. I guess I was staring for too long because she had stopped walking abruptly. "You okay," she asked gently and in response I nodded.

"Yep, and by the way I'm not telling you where we are going,"

"Are we going to the diner by your house?"

I stopped walking at gave her a look. "How did you know?"

"I went their yesterday to get a milkshake and you were eating there alone. I assumed you went there a lot since its close by and pizza gets old fast."

"Oh, and now apparently you know my life story," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, I just made an educated guess."

"Mmhmm. Anyway, we're here," I said holding the door open for Tris. She thanked me and took the corner booth, my favorite spot in the diner.

"You guys make _such _a cute couple," the old waitress exclaimed. She was probably around sixty and had been working here for a long time. She usually was my waitress since I sat in her section everyday and she always worked. I smiled at her as she gave me small hug.

"We're not together," I told her, but she gave me a wave and told me that it was 'nonsense'. Soon, after she asked for our orders. Tris ordered chicken fingers and I ordered a hamburger with everything on it. Tris ended up getting no fries with her order, but I got a lot.

"Why do_ you_ get fries and I don't?!" she yelled. I smirked and picked a fry up. Slowly, I waved it in front of her face and when she tried to eat it I yanked it away and ate it myself. "Not fair," she scowled and gave me an annoyed face.

"Ha. Ha," I said exaggerating the fake laugh. Suddenly, Tris took a huge handful of fries of my plate and shoved half of them into her mouth with a victorious 'yes'. "You know," I started. "You could have just asked politely instead of violating my fries."

"First of all, you wouldn't have given any to me. Second, I have a theory that they taste better when they are a challenge," she stated matter-of-factly.

When she wasn't paying attention I reached over to her plate and took a fry.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Mmmm," I said with a smirk. "They do taste better when they are a challenge"

"You are such an ass sometimes. You know that right?"

"Ugh," I said while slapping my hand over my chest, feigning hurt. "You've wounded me Prior."

By time we had paid and gotten dessert it was 10:00 at night and all of Tris' lights from her house were off.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked.

"Why?" I answered.

It was her turn to give a smirk. Correction. An award-winning smirk. "Why not?" she challenged back.

"I have an idea"

"Shoot," I said.

"Let's play truth. It's like truth or dare but you don't use dares. And the only way to win is if you forfeit or pass your question and the other person answers the next one," she explained.

"Okay, I'll ask you first. What do you think of the Eaton/Prior feud?"

She sighed. "It's annoying. Caleb is always in your face and I can't do things like this," motioning to us. "Without the cover of darkness."

"And what do you think of this," I said motioning to us again.

"Not your turn. Do you really like Lauren?"

This caught me by surprise. "Lauren? No." I stated. "She is so clingy, and I would understand if I was her boyfriend. But the keyword here is _if_. And I'm not her boyfriend no matter how much she wants me to be. She's most likely more substance than she is flesh."

"Ah." Tris breathed.

"So. What _do_ you think of this?" I finally asked her.

She let out a light laugh and was quiet for a little before answering.

"I think…it's amazing. Just, everything about this. From the diner to walking around with you. It's like a date but it's not."

"Do you want it to be?" I asked.

"Not your turn-"

"But do you want it to be?"

"What?"

"A date," I clarified.

"Do you?" she countered.

"Yes."

"Then," she said stalling. "Yes. I do." She paused before speaking again. "But it can't be. I'm not supposed to even talk to you. If my dad or my brother found out then they would send me to boarding school without question."

"What about your mom?"

"She's amazing. She doesn't believe in this stupid feud. I don't either. I think my mom wants me to be happy, and she's all for true love and love at first sight. Like Lucentio when he spots the fair Bianca and her shrew of a sister Kate."

"'I burn! I pine! I perish!'" I yelled. Tris laughed and smiled. She stared at me for a little bit but then looked away ashamed. I really wished she would stop doing that. I stared at her until she stared back but then looked away like she had.

"I should get home soon, I think" she suggested. I nodded slightly but walked her home and made sure that she didn't fall up the vines that led up to her porch that connected to her room. She disappeared into her room but popped out of the window a little later. "Four? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I whisper yelled back.

"Umm, thanks. This was the best night I've had for a while." She gave me a smile that made my heart melt a little.

"Same here."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She started to head back in but I yelled back to her.

"Hey wait!"

"What?"

"Umm," I hesitated. "Would you like to do this again tomorrow?"

She paused slightly but then smiled and nodded. "Definitely," she responded.

"Oh, and don't call me Four!"

"What should I call you?"

"Nothing," I paused. "Yet."

As she headed back into her room, I headed back to my house. There were three things that I knew right now. It was that this was the best night ever, tomorrow was going to be even better. But the last thing that I knew. Was that…

This was a very dangerous game we were playing.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Who should know about Tris and Four?**

**BTW, who caught the **_**Taming of the Shrew**_** reference? Mini-disclaimer I also don't own **_**Taming of the Shrew**_** but Shakespeare is a genius so….**

**Goodbye, my lovelies!**


	4. As Simple As That

**Hello Lovelies!**

**The response to my **_**first**_** Divergent story is extremely overwhelming. (The feedback is awesome too)**

**I hope that you guys have liked it so far and there will definitely be more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of Divergent or Romeo and Juliet**

Tris POV

As I watched Four's figure disappear from my view I started to change into my pajamas for the night. I threw on my oversized school sweatshirt-with the words 'DAUNTLESS' on the front-and some red pajama shirts. My eyes moved over to the clock, it was already 3 am. As I got into bed, I noticed that my throat was incredibly dry. I guess that talking for really long would have that effect.

I started to make my way down the stairs, each one creaking louder as I descended. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I realized that the kitchen light was still on, despite the snoring from my parents' room and the faint sound of classical music from my brother's-which indicated that he had gone to sleep.

It was my mom. She was awake. When Four dropped me off. Oh god.

"Hey, honey," my mom said tiredly. She was doing paperwork for dad's office like she always did. You could tell when you looked at her that she stayed up late constantly, from the dark circles under her eyes to the stash of energy bars that she kept in her purse.

"Hi," I replied hesitantly.

"Who was that you were with?"

Was she testing me? I'm pretty sure that she knew that it was Four but if I told her and she didn't know, she could possibly tell my dad and then it was boarding school. But if she did know and I lied, then I was dishonest with my own flesh and blood.

"Tris." She started, interrupting my train of thought. "I know you were out with an Eaton. Specifically, Four."

I gasped a little but after a second of breathing I came to a resolution. My mom was big on true love and she hated this feud. She wouldn't tell my father. Right? I nodded confirming her suspicions and she gave me a wry smile. Hopefully, from her tiredness.

"Mom, I know that we are in this feud with the Eatons' but-"

She interrupted me quickly with a wave of her hand. "I'm not mad. Just surprised. I assumed that you and Caleb would hate the same people."

I laughed at this thought. Caleb and I might be close and protective of each other but he and I could literally be a different species, much less siblings.

"Mom, I really like Four as a person. But this feud makes it nearly impossible for me to let him see the 'real' me," I explained to her desperately. I don't really understand why. I don't like him that way as far as I'm aware but his simple presence is simply captivating. I just seem to gravitate towards him.

"He does see the real you. Trust me. This feud shouldn't alter that. But please, be careful. Your dad and your brother are very…supportive in this feud. And Marcus is dangerous if you use your opinions near him. But I know that Four is different. Just be careful. Trust only a handful people and never let your brother or father know."

After my mom's monologue, I nodded and went upstairs and within seconds fell asleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Tris, wake up," Caleb said startling me awake. It was 5:30 am. Really, Caleb?

"Why, are you waking me up so early?" I groaned.

"Because of the illustrious Four, I have to have a locker in the 9th grade section. And they are terrible! So now I go early and you, my dear sister, must drive me."

Eventually, I dragged myself out of bed, got ready for school and had breakfast before Caleb was able to yell at me to move faster, yet again.

While Caleb had gone to his locker, I had decided to camp out under the tree that was on tree that was located on the west side of the school wall. Not a lot of people knew about this spot since most hung out at the courtyard for lunch. I used to sit out here every day until I met Uriah and Christina who took me under their wing.

"Hey," a voice rang out from above me, most likely from the shadow that towered over me. I slowly looked up until I recognized that it was Four and not Molly or Lauren.

"Oh," I my voice tinged with more surprise than I had originally expected. "hi. I didn't know that you knew about this place."

"I wanted to get away from Marcus so I came early and was wandering. What're you doing here?"

"Caleb wanted to get here early so he didn't have to run into the 9th graders. Since you _did_ happen to smash his locker in your little outburst," I teased. Four rolled his eyes at my teasing but didn't really do anything to combat it. "What did you mean by not calling you Four?" I asked changing the subject.

"I want to tell you my real name, even though you already know it. Remember when Marcus almost beat you up?"

I nodded and remembered that day, searching for his name hidden in the memory. _Tobias._

"Tobias," I breathed. He looked away quickly and on impulse I laid my hand on his. I noticed him cringe a little and tense, but quickly relaxed at recognizing my touch. His large hand encompassed around mine and we stayed like that for a while until we were interrupted.

"Yo, Four," Zeke yelled from around the brick wall. "Where are you?"

We quickly released our hands just as Zeke and Uriah moved towards us. Just as soon as they had appeared, I noticed that the rest of our friend group had followed them as well and soon it wasn't just me and Four- I mean Tobias- anymore.

"This is _so_ cool. I never knew this place existed," Christina mused. Her whole face was lit up with excitement, "OMG! This should be our hang out."

Everyone, including me, agreed. We starting calling it 'The Spot' and it's where we meet up every morning for school. Tobias and started going to the diner every night together under the cover of night and with the help of my mom. Caleb started getting suspicious with where I was heading off to every night but mom always said that he should mind his own business which usually shut him up.

This time I was actually going to Zeke's so that gave him a valid reason to let me leave tonight. My mom and dad had left with Marcus to meet some people in LA and Caleb was left in charge by my father. Right after Caleb gave me clearance I booked it. Zeke was only inviting people from our friend group and we were planning to be truth or dare. I wore my leather jacket over my black sweater that was then over my black tank top. I laced up my combat boots and headed out, the night awaits.

**PAGE BREAK**

I pulled into Zeke's driveway and immediately texted Tobias to check if he was there yet. He was coming in a little because Marcus left him a list of errands to do while he was gone. I sighed at the message but trekked inside despite the funk it put me in.

As soon as I walked in, Christina had pulled me to our little circle of friends and a little after Tobias came in with sodas and pizza for everyone. He sat in the chair across from me and the game commenced.

"Okay, we all know the rules so let's start," Zeke announced. He motioned for Uriah to start.

"Christina, you know the question," Uriah smirked.

"Truth-"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screamed at the top of his lungs. Zeke stood up and crossed the room to slap Uriah in the back of the head, causing Uriah to squeal loudly like a little girl. As he rubbed his head Uriah spoke. "Who do you like?" he questioned smirking.

"Will," Christina mumbled incoherently. When it was made clear that no one could hear her, Christina sighed and spoke louder. "Will," she repeated. Her face was now bright red and she was having trouble making eye contact with anyone. I knew she had a thing for Will and everyone knew Will like Christina…except apparently Christina since she was red like a tomato.

Everyone was laughing at her bright red face except for me, Will, Christina and Four, who seemed to be spacing and thinking about something other than the game entirely. Suddenly, Will moved in front of Christina and kissed her surprising her and everyone else too. Soon the girls erupted into a fit of 'awwws' and giggles. Christina however was now sitting contently in Will's lap.

"Tris," she said still slightly out of breath from her kiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I spoke. Christina formed a smirk and I instantly regretted saying dare. Then again, if I didn't then I would have done truth and that would've gone downhill pretty quickly.

"Sit in Four's lap," she ordered.

I gave a quick death glare that only she noticed, she shrinked back into Will's chest at the sight of me and gave a sheepish smile. As I settled on Tobias, I mumbled an apology so quietly I had assumed he couldn't hear, but of course, I was wrong. Soon enough Tobias's mouth was next to my ear whispering to me about how I shouldn't be sorry for anything. I didn't really understand, I was spacing out from the feeling of his breath on my neck. It wasn't until he stopped that I realize we were still playing, thank god that people hadn't noticed, except for Christina.

Just as I was about to speak a phone rang, it was mine and my brother was freaking out. Apparently, he was driving my father's car and crashed it and needed a ride home, and $500 for repairs. I told him repeatedly that I couldn't and that he would need a different ride home but it wasn't until he threatened to wake me up at 5:00 every morning did I reluctantly agree.

"Guys," I began. "I have to go. My brother is stuck at a repair shop and he needs a ride"

"But we just started," Uriah whined. I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his head. It made a thunk before Uriah crashed to the ground laughing.

"I'll walk you out," Tobias offered. I smiled and nodded and we left without anyone noticing.

**Tobias POV**

"I could come with you," I suggested.

"Tobias," she warned. "It's Caleb. That would result in a World War lll."

I sighed and she looked over at me concerned. As we got over to her car, she stopped and turned to face me. We were only inches apart but with the feud in between us, it was more accurate to say we were miles away. While I was having an in-head monologue, I was interrupted by Tris as she stepped towards me and kissed me gently on the lips. She left just as quickly as it had happened.

"Goodbye, Tobias," she whispered in my ear and then she was gone. Off to save her brother.

When I got back to Zeke's I noticed the sudden quietness upon my arrival. Everyone's eyes were on me and the laughter that had once consumed the room was gone.

"Spill," Zeke ordered. I shrugged nonchalantly trying to act cool but no one perceived it that way. "Spill," he repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Marlene objected. "You thought we didn't notice you guys leave but we saw you guys walk down the driveway talking. That little kiss on the lips she gave you." She shook her head and laughed a little. "Please. Tell me that that didn't mean something to you."

I sat down slowly and kept a hard poker face…for about a minute until I sighed and leaned back against the couch rubbing my hands over my face. That kiss. Meant something to me. It means everything to me, and I didn't even kiss back.

"We know that you've been sneaking out with her too," Shauna explained. "We saw you guys at the park while we were at the diner. Are you guys dating?"

"No," I yelled. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but I was upset. At myself and at the feud that prevented Tris and I from becoming a thing. "But I want to be."

"Then tell her that," Zeke interrupted.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because of the stupid feud between our family's that make it virtually impossible for us to even talk at school without Caleb interrupting. So, yes. I want to be Tris's everything. But I can't and that's just the way it is," I explained exasperated.

"We can help," Christina offered.

"Yeah, you and Tris can be a couple here and everywhere that won't be seen by anyone but us. We won't let you get exposed by anyone. You could be Caleb free," Zeke explained.

I scoffed but they were persistent and soon enough we devised a plan. One, get Tris to be my girlfriend. Two, keep Caleb out of our hair.

It was that simple.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy at this Girl Scout thing and you probably don't care. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda rushed so I'm sorry if it's not up to par.**

**WARNING! There will be more Fourtris in the upcoming chapters once Tobias actually asks Tris out.**

**But there is trouble afoot. **

**Love, ChevronStars**


	5. Declarations of Love

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**So I need to be better at keeping a schedule.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I need to brainstorm ideas. And watch more movies. I have events planned but they're for later in the story so if you have any ideas I'm really open to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+J and Divergent and 10 Things I Hate About You**

Tobias POV

I had a game plan. An epic declaration of love performed for Tris. One that would make her swoon and all the other girls wish that it was their boyfriend doing it for them. Unfortunately the plan required it to take place in private or in a town where no one would know about the feud. Another downside was that everyone in Chicago and five towns over has heard of this feud. This damn feud.

It's a very good thing that time was in our favor. Since it was Spring break so Tris convinced her parents to go on a road trip with Christina (who was also in on this declaration of love from me to Tris), Marlene and Shauna (who were not in on this plan but knew that I liked Tris) to Massachusetts. Christina said it didn't matter where they were going as long as they could make it back for school and it was only a fourteen hour drive.

The plan was that Will, Uriah, Zeke and I would leave a day after Tris and the girls so she didn't have a clue that we were going. As far as she would know, we would be at home watching TV for the better part of the week.

When we got to Boston where we would play "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli at the Boston Market in the diner hall where everyone could see and I would serenade her. Christina had suggested the idea after she watched _10 Things I Hate About You_ and I thought it was perfect. Tris may seem tough at times but she has a weakness for love according to Christina.

After school had ended, Christina, Tris, Shauna and Marlene had left for Boston. I already missed her like crazy which in my mind sounded completely pathetic. I needed to get home and pack for our own little road trip.

"Where are you going?" Marcus questioned.

I tried to play it off but didn't succeed. "Nowhere"

"Then you won't need this," he said taking my suitcase out of my hands and putting it back in the closet.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Fine. Zeke and I are going on a road trip."

"Where?"

"Oh my god! We don't know, but we'll be back by next Sunday at the latest!"

Marcus gave me an amused look but didn't stop me when I went to take my suitcase back out of the closet.

"I have another business meeting in California this week so you're in luck," he paused before continuing. "Don't do anything you regret okay son?"

I nodded numbly. We had different opinions of what we would regret. Although he might think that I would regret asking Tris to be my girlfriend but I would regret not doing that at all. I felt this undertone in his voice of knowing. He knew what I was going to do, but he couldn't. I think?

I packed quickly so that we could leave early the next day. Christina said that they were almost in the middle of Ohio so they had a good headstart. Both of us would be stopping every once in a while but not enough for us to fall to behind or for us to catch up to them.

There wasn't much time until I had to impress Tris. And honestly, I was freaking out. What if I get the words wrong? What if she doesn't like it? What if someone gets hurt by my freakish dance moves? Maybe I should just sing and not dance. It's for Tris though. I can do this.

By the time morning had come, Marcus had left for California and Zeke had gotten a rental car since none of us really had our own.

"Yo! Four! Get your ass out here!" Zeke yelled.

I ran out and threw my suitcase into the trunk before jumping in squishing in next to Will, thanks to Uriah who called shotgun before they picked me up.

**PAGE BREAK**

It was 3 days later by the time we got to Boston. Our car broke down and we had to push it to the nearest gas station to get it repaired and then we needed to scrounge up $250 to at least get the repair man to get them to think about repairing it. We had to sleep on a park bench and Zeke was pissed at Uriah for the most part of the night.

Boston was a cool city, everything from the Quincy market to the Freedom Trail all that I plan to do with Tris once she finally becomes my girlfriend. The guys and I got the cue from Christina that everything was set. Management had cleared us and given us access to the clearing in the market so I could sing. It was go time.

I spotted Tris's blonde hair from the bottom floor since she was on the top. Like a balcony that she was standing on looking down. Well, not yet. But hopefully soon because the music was starting, people were staring and my palms were sweating. I started to sing.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

I looked up to where Tris was sitting, her eyes expertly trained to be staring into mine. She gave me a questioning and amused look before it dawned on her that I was Tobias and that I was singing to her.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely night._

_I love you baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay._

_And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ..._

Tris was standing and soon enough she was moving down the spiral staircase and pushing through the crowd towards me until she was in the front row right in front of me staring.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite allright,_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely night._

_I love you baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay._

_Oh pretty baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby ..._

She was in tears by now, it wasn't a proposal but it was a declaration of love to her. But she knew that it was unlike the rest of the people in this room.

"Tris, will you please be my girlfriend?" I yelled.

"Yes," she croaked. I broke out into a wide grin and pulled her into a tight hug, and everyone broke into cheers. People congratulated us and up in the balcony sat our friends smiling and laughing. And Marlene and Shauna scolding their boyfriends for not doing this for them.

**Tris POV**

After Tobias and I left the market we went to the harbor to walk around while everyone branched off to be alone. We were staying at a hotel and since we had four rooms in total we decided to bunk with our boyfriends. There was only 5 days left of break and we needed to leave in 2 to make sure we could make it home.

Tobias had led me to the harbor and we watched the sun set over the horizon while we talked about anything and everything we started to get a little hungry. There was a café nearby and it looked safe enough that we wouldn't get food poisoning or run into anyone that we would know.

"So," I started.

"So," he repeated back to me.

"I'm guessing that Christina gave you the idea to serenade me"

"It surprised you didn't it ?"

"Yes, it did. I'm pretty sure that I embarrassed myself by balling my eyes out in front of everyone," I explained. My cheeks were bright red, it might not have been tat exciting in retrospect but I was super embarrassed because I try not to let my guard down.

We were quiet for a little and I couldn't look him in the eyes. I don't know why because I have always felt comfortable next to him no matter what but for some reason I couldn't pinpoint, I was embarrassed. I was still staring at the table while Tobias paid.

Suddenly, I felt a finger curl around my chin, forcing me to look up. I did but turned away so I wouldn't make eye contact.

"Tris," Tobias whispered. "Look at me."

I turned my head slowly but eventually I did, my blue-grey eyes getting lost in his dark blue ones. He leaned in and his lip covered mine. I didn't know what to do, I didn't even expect him to make such a move that I didn't kiss back. He started to pull away and I wound my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him back to me. We kissed for what felt like forever, I was sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen but when we pulled back I felt alive.

I didn't want to inconvenience the owner so we left and went back to the hotel. We climbed the stairs to the first floor and went to my room and as soon as I closed the door, Tobias pulled me back into his warm arms and kissed me hard. His tongue swiped across my lip begging for entrance. I wouldn't let him in until I was the one that needed him and that didn't take long.

He lifted my legs so that they wrapped around his body and pinned me against the wall (thankfully we had a corner room so no one could really hear us). His hands free he ran them through my hair and around my body. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked at the effect he had on me. Soon, we moved from the wall and I was standing again but my legs felt so weak. We fell onto the bed breathless.

"Maybe we should stop," he suggested. His eyes still stared into mine, searching for an answer.

I felt bad about nodding but I wasn't ready to go this far. Especially this fast, and I hope he understood, I really did.

"Hey," he whispered bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's okay. I don't mind just talking to you. It's actually one of my favorite past-times," he admitted.

"Thank you," I sighed. I kissed him on his forehead and went to change into gym short and a loose t-shirt for pajamas. Eventually, both of us fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, we met up with the others in order to go spend time with everyone since the guys had apparently gotten here later than planned according to Christina. We mindlessly wandered until we found the aquarium.

"Please, please, please, please!" Christina begged. She was rambling on about all the things that she would do if Zeke would let her go and finally he relented. But only because she was annoying him.

"Come on Christina, I'll pay" I offered.

"No!" she protested. "Will, pay for me. You're my boyfriend after all"

The guys chuckled but I didn't. Sometimes, Christina takes advantage of Will but we've told her before about that. Suddenly, she remembered that talk and she offered to pay for Will and her. Will protested for a little but eventually let her pay.

Tobias paid for me even though I protested for a good five minutes. He didn't exactly respond instead he waited for me to stop talking before leaving to pay for my tickets. When he got back I was pouting but he pulled me into a quick kiss before I could scold him.

Everyone walked around together, looking at the jellyfish, the turtles, the seals. Taking everything in, savoring and remembering this moment like it would slip any moment. I guess it had to or else no one would move on, but I like this moment. Standing here with Tobias's hand around my waist, my friends around me and this feud, 14 hours away from Boston I felt like I was on cloud nine.

We had to pack and sadly school was going to start in 3 days. If we wanted to get home before it began we needed to leave ASAP.

Boston. What a city. My first real boyfriend. My best friends around me. I felt invincible. But nothing gold can stay (written/quoted from Robert Frost). No matter how nice it feels. I just need to soak it in. It won't last forever. But man, what I would give to keep it this way.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**It's coming to the end of the school year so I can update more and more!**

**Woot!**

**Review please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	6. And It All Falls Down

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So I'm planning to update a lot from now on. I know that sometimes it's frustrating to read the last chapter just to refresh your memory. Now I know that I make false promises to update and I never do but now I'm going to promise and KEEP IT! **

**So I've gotten some questions about Marcus and he's not going to be abusive but he is going to play a major role in this feud later.**

**I know crazy!**

**Here we go! Next chapter. We are in for some trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or R+J**

Tris POV

You know that feeling? Where everything is so perfect that it has to be fake. That pinch-me-I'm-dreaming feeling. Do you remember how fast that moment changed? I do. It was just a little bit ago that Tobias and I were on cloud nine.

**FLASHBACK**

"Welcome home, Tris!" my mom greeted as I walked through the front hall. I took a deep breath because why not? This was home and as great as Boston was, _this_ right here was home. Tobias had dropped me off a little while ago but I wasn't ready to go inside and admit that this break was over. Eventually, with some persistence, I finally went inside.

I gave my mom a quick hug and went upstairs to unpack. I never seemed to be able to unpack right after I get home. Today wasn't an exception. Marcus had been invited over for dinner and Tobias was likely to attend this time. Every once in a while Mom, Dad and Marcus attempted to 'mend' their feud but it always ended in a smashed plate, bowl, or glass. I can't even remember a time where we didn't lose a platter of any kind.

"Oh, Tris! Mom! Dad! Can you guys come down here?"

Caleb didn't exactly favor the family meetings we had, so him calling us down all together was giving me an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Marcus and Tobias were here. I give Caleb a don't-do-this-now look but he rolled his eyes and smirked. What did he have planned? I was getting more and more nervous as Mom opened the door and let both of the Eatons' in. My dad grimaced a bit as he did the mandatory handshake as my mom the "Peacemaker" called it.

"Andrew," Marcus coldly greeted. Even though he hated my dad with what seemed like a burning passion he was also open to new ideas as a business man. Plus, if he could publicize a story about amending his lifelong feud with the Priors' it definitely wouldn't hurt his reputation.

"Marcus," my dad replied. He wasn't big on this dinner at all. He was used to putting on a mask and hiding what he truly feels so to my mom, every dinner was a step towards success. Sadly, everyone else including me knew much _much_ better.

"Hello everyone! I'm Caleb. But Four, my dear friend you already knew that," Caleb stated. He now had the attention of everyone in the room. I glanced at Tobias and he shrugged, he was just as confused as I was.

"So everyone knows that Tris went to Boston with her friends, but what you don't know is _apparently_ so did Four here," he pointed out. We froze. Our parents eyed us and motioned for him to continue. Much to my silent protest, he did. "Now, here I have a video of Four and Tris at the Boston Market. It went viral on YouTube. Have you guys seen it?" he questioned mostly asking our parents.

"Caleb don't-" Tobias pleaded. Caleb only smirked but proceeded as he planned.

"Why don't we watch this lovely video," he continued pressing play. The TV in the living room had projected on it the screen, Tobias singing.

Tobias had started to back up but out of the corner of my eye I saw Marcus grab his arm so tightly that it most likely would leave a mark. I didn't move my feet glued to the ground. This wasn't supposed to be happening. We were supposed to stay a secret. I glanced at my dad who was bright red with fury and at my mom who seemed to be shocked but content at the video.

I watched as my screen self pushed its way to the front of the crowd and launch myself into Tobias's arms as I agreed to be his girlfriend. My cheeks were red, and Caleb was just standing there smirking.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I screamed. I lunged at Caleb but Tobias stepped in and grabbed me by the waist before I could get any closer. Suddenly, my dad had grabbed Tobias off of me and started yelling him.

"Thank you, Caleb for showing me something, so eye-opening. As for you," he said to Tobias while pointing an accused finger at him. "I think the more appropriate question would be what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'd love to hear this explanation but frankly I'm too pissed to even think about that," Marcus interrupted. "My own flesh and blood fraternizing with my own worst enemy. And now? She's your girlfriend?"

Marcus was steaming, I expected smoke to rise from his ears any minute now with the way he looked. I could've laughed. _Almost._ Everyone was yelling, my mom was yelling at Caleb and Marcus and my dad were yelling at Tobias and I felt like things were out of control.

Being out of control is one of my many fears. It's uncommon but true because I hated feeling like I couldn't control something, but now my nightmares were becoming a reality.

I felt my legs give out as I collapsed to the ground. My vision went blurry as Tobias picked me up and questioned me if I was okay. But I wasn't. I was out of control and the only thing I wanted to do was go back to yesterday.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Honey?"

A voice laced with worry and hope had broken me out of a very terrifying dream. Only, it wasn't. Thanks, consciences for making reality slap me in the face again.

"Mom?" I said sitting up. "What happened?"

"You fainted after Caleb showed us what happened in Boston. Marcus and Tobias went home and your dad and Marcus have decided the outcome of both of your actions," she was talking to me like we had robbed a store or beat someone up or even gotten caught in the boiler room at school. Which would be worse than the situation I was in right now, so I understand why that would require that speech but this one?

Please, we did nothing wrong. We just defied all family rules about talking to the other family and then made out a couple of times and oh yeah he did serenade me in front of hundreds of people. But other than that we did nothing wrong!

"Tris, I assume that you didn't mean to say all that out loud but since you did. Here's the thing. I don't mind that you and Four are young and in love. But however, your father and Four's father do. Because two outpowers one," she said stalling. "You can't speak to Tobias anymore."

"What?"

My father walked in, his face still tinted with a light pink.

"You are not to spend time with him, you can only talk to Christina and the girls but never to any boys except for Caleb"

"Yeah, right. Like I would talk to Caleb after this," I mumbled.

"I heard that. Anyway, you must come right home after school and you can only go right to school. No mall, bowling alley, diners and definitely no sneaking out with Tobias after hours."

"How do you know about that?" I whispered.

"Caleb has seen you guys on numerous occasions. Now, are we understood?"

I didn't answer, if I was grounded let's push him. Make him wait, it wasn't my best idea but I didn't care. I laid down on my back and twiddled my thumbs. I heard my dad clear his throat but I responded by putting in headphones.

"Hey," my dad bellowed. He ripped the headphones out of my ears and looked me in the eyes. "Am I understood?"

"Yes"

"Lovely," he responded. "Now go to sleep."

"I haven't even had dinner."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fainted." He retorted.

As they walked out, my mom kissed me on the forehead and told me she'd bring me some chicken parm in a little.

I lied in bed for a little thinking about today. In contrast to yesterday, today pretty much sucked balls. But tomorrow man, it was going to be even worse.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Come on, Tris," Caleb pleaded. "Hurry up, I need to pee." I smirked and continued to curl my hair. I decided to try on a new look. Because why the hell not? Another five minutes later and I was out, Caleb was lying on the ground trying to not pee all over the place. I scoffed and grabbed an apple.

"Caleb, hurry we're going to be late," I scolded. He scowled at me rolled his eyes but he obeyed.

Dad's instructions were for Caleb to escort me to class and then wait for me when I was done. The teachers were notified of this and were also supposed to inform my dad of any communication with Tobias.

When I got to school I felt all eyes on me. I got glares from Lauren and Molly, impressed looks from the idiot jocks and all around 'OMG she's famous' or 'she was on that viral video' looks. It was truly exhausting. I passed Tobias in the halls and I paused, I lost my footing and fell hoping that just maybe he would help me. But he walked away, orders in hand. My heart dropped as Caleb had to help and suddenly the stairs weren't googly eyes, they were judging me.

Math was worse. Since I was assigned a seat next to Tobias, I had to request to change so now I was in a seat next to Christina. It wasn't bad but I could feel Tobias sneaking looks at me. I went up to get our new math books and I felt daring enough to sneak a look at him. Our eyes met for a spit second and my heart stopped. I turned away quickly accidently spilling Lauren's water over binder and perfectly immaculate papers.

I tried not to laugh but it was hard. Tobias was full on dying and so was Uriah, but all that stopped when Lauren got up and smacked me across the face. _Hard_.

"What? Is tough Tris to baby to fight me? Let me guess, lose any new boyfriends lately," she asked.

I saw Tobias stand up, his fists balled up and his jaw clenched. He was ready to fight. I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

So I left.

When I felt like I was far enough away I ran into the closest girl's bathroom and locked the stall door. I heard people come and people go and I heard the lunch bell ring. Normally, I would head to our lunch table or outside under the tree and by the brick wall like always. But not today. I quickly ran to my locker then returned to the stall to eat.

I entered science feeling like a piece of crap. Lauren was staring at me, Tobias was trying to ask me if I was okay through eye gestures but I didn't care. I still had control of the situation. I could do something. I decided to play it safe and just nod to the teacher's speech about how skipping classes are not the right way to handle things.

I nodded and walked back to Uriah and I's station.

"Klutz," I heard someone scoff as I passed them.

"Slut"

"Ass"

"Idiot"

Cue the stuck out foot that once again made me trip. Instead of coming into contact with the cold tile floor I caught onto someone's arms. I looked up just hoping for it to be Tobias. I looked. It was Uriah.

I gave him a thin smile and sat down. Everytime someone passed me, they would cough a variation of one of those four names. Uriah kept asking me if I was okay and I responded with a micro-nod and another thin smiled. We finished our project early and the teacher said we could do other homework for the last ten minutes of the school day.

After the last bell rang, I waited for Caleb to come out of school. Then I heard yelling, screaming, cheering and in my mind I flashed back to that first day I ever really looked at Tobias. A fight. I ran out into the courtyard and grabbed my brother. His lip was bleeding and he looked completely and looked like he was in entirely too much pain. I looked up at Tobias and gave him the most disappointing look I could. I picked Caleb up and let him walk but he collapsed.

I supported him and drove us home. School for the last few months would be pure hell. Caleb had situated himself on a recliner in our living room while I managed to find our first aid kit and make a homemade ice pack for his bruises. Slowly, and carefully I cleaned him up.

"What happened?" my mother questioned when dad and her got home.

Caleb was awake now and he started to answer when I interrupted.

"He got into a pretty harsh fight with," I paused.

"With who?"

"Four," I whispered quietly barely making it audible.

"Did you talk to him?" my dad spat. "Because if you did I swear to god-"

"She didn't," Caleb mumbled. He straightened up in his chair and looked at my dad. "I made sure of it. I walked her to all of her classes. And she attended all of them."

My dad nodded and my mother smiled and me obviously happy with my first day back. As soon as they left I looked at Caleb.

"Why'd you lie to them?"

"Why did you save me from Four? You should be mad at me and letting me suffer, not helping me."

I sighed. Even though Caleb was a pain in the ass, I still kinda loved him and we were flesh and blood.

"I'm not going to let you die, or get hurt. Four may have been my 2-day boyfriend but you're my brother"

"I'm sorry," Caleb whispered. "I thought that dad would just ground you and that it would make you realize that Four is dangerous but-" Caleb paused and took a deep breath. "But I heard that you were made fun of and that you couldn't focus and that you even ate lunch in the bathroom. Christina tried to make you come out and you just wouldn't.

"I tried to tell Four I was sorry and that I wish I could take it back but he flipped. Rightfully so, but Tris he loves you."

"I don't love him"

"Yes you do, but I can't help you guys sneak out. I still hate him with a burning passion." I stifled a laugh and motioned for him to continue. "But I do love you, Bea. And I know that maybe I can help you get over him."

At that suggestion I stood up and left. I kissed Caleb on the cheek but left and climbed the stairs up to my room. Tobias and I hadn't been dating long but we had been on many nighttime escapades together. We had went to the diner and to the park and everywhere that our small Chicago suburb had to offer.

Tobias had ignored me all school except for Math and Science, and I was fine. Was I really? Yes. I was. New me. I needed to clear Tobias from my head. Next year was senior year and I needed to dive into my studies if I want to get into BU after high school.

And that's exactly what I did. I worked and worked and worked. I got As and Bs on every project and test. I ignored Tobias and even started hanging out with a different group of friends. I cut myself off completely from my new life. I started to change.

After a month since the whole viral video fiasco, I came home one day to find Christina already there. I hadn't talked to her for a long time. Was her hair always this short?

"You look different." She stated bluntly. "You act different, too. Oh and apparently you might have a higher GPA than the school know-it-all Liam."

"I know, I'm different. I was the one who decided to change and be different for once."

"I want Tris back, the old one. Please"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Sit with us. You don't have to sit next to Four just sit back at the old table for one day and tell me that you don't miss it. Then I will leave you alone."

Christina marched up and gave a rib-crushing hug. And I hugged back. I looked down at my clothes all bright and colorful and then I looked at Christina and gagged. She smiled and took me shopping something that I still resented after all this time.

I was out of the gutter by now. I started sitting back at the old table and I even started talking to Uriah and Zeke and Will again. Tobias was a different story. **(A/N: sorry for the major time skip)**

We would smile at each other and stare at each other but never talk, never make contact and we never ever would walk together in the hallways. No matter either of us wanted to.

I got out of English and waited for Caleb. He was still meeting me after my classes because our dad insisted that he did. I begged him to let me be independent but he always retorted with a "last time I let you be independent you embarrassed yourself and your family," and that was the end of that conversation.

"Little sis," Caleb greeted with a way too enthusiastic smile. I gave him a look and stopped walking. "As you may know the Eatons' and the Priors' are in a raging feud that has grown bigger and more violent as the month has gone by.

I knew he was referring to the Boston incident. Even though in my mind it wasn't really an incident but more like one of the best days of my short free life.

"Mmhmmm," I said nodding in agreement. "Your point is?"

"Well, mom and dad have decided to let you go out with your friends tonight, and tomorrow night. As long as they're not with Four." He reminded.

"I'm free?" I questioned.

He nodded. I jumped into his arms and squealed. Christina had been begging me to go over to her house for a sleepover with the girls. I got home as quick as I could and packed, said goodbye and left.

Christina's POV

We invited Tris over for a sleepover and decided that since she couldn't talk to Four, she would be able to talk to us, using his pre-written questions that he gave to us. I set up some walkey talkeys and made sure that Tris was set up to sit right next to them while we played Truth.

All the girls were here early so everyone would be positioned so that Tris had to sit next to the walkey talkeys. It was perfectly planned if I do say so myself.

"Four?" I said, startling him out of his thoughts. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Do you miss her?" I asked him quickly before Tris got here.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. I was scared he might overreact but he didn't he just nodded and left over across the street to Zeke's where he would be observing this whole plan.

The doorbell rang.

It was go time.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Again, sorry for the time skip I know that it might've been going really fast but I didn't want to write a whole chapter on Tris going into this weird awkward girly phase which would've gone downhill pretty fast.**

**But just so you know, Tris is still completely in love with Tobias and vice versa.**

**This story isn't anywhere near close to being done.**

**I'll try to update really really soon. And sorry for all the grammatical errors that is most likely in this story.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, ChevronStars. **


	7. A Realization

**Hi my lovelies,**

**So I ended up not really re writing them since I noticed that the prologue doesn't really affect them and that I can deal with what I already wrote, since most of you like it so far.**

**So hopefully you aren't too mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or R+J**

Tobias POV

As I walked out of Christina's house I noticed headlights coming down her street. Zeke's house was a block away; how the walkie-talkies worked I have no idea. I dove into the bushes on the side of her house and hid. I watched Tris give Caleb a quick hug and him give her the phone that was take away from her.

Ever since Caleb told on us, I had to get news about Tris' life from Christina and even then she didn't really have anything to say. Tris had slowly started to drift away from her friends and started dressing differently, she cut her hair but it grew out to a moderate length by now. Christina had said that her parents (mostly her dad) had been really protective of her lately, taking away her cell phone and having Caleb walk her to all of her classes.

Suddenly, I had a flashback to me beating Caleb unconscious in the courtyard. I don't even know what he was going to say, I just flipped. After I did it though, I instantly regretted it and seeing Tris' face when she saw what I did, killed me inside.

I remembered that I didn't have a lot of time before Christina started Truth or Dare, and since the guys couldn't notify Christina that I wasn't there I had to move fast.

As, Caleb's car left the street, I ran the block as fast as I could and opened Zeke's door without knocking.

"Hey! Glad you finally showed up!" Zeke said in a monotone voice. He was currently focused on making sure that we could hear Christina and the girls.

Uriah had brought in chips and soda and Will was setting up this old recorder in case Tris denied her love and made me prove it. This way we can.

"Guys!" Zeke yelled. "We are in!"

Everyone gathered around the walkie-talkie and Will set the recorder to 'on'.

There was minor static but then voices clear as day could be heard, but I couldn't seem to pick up Tris's voice.

"Truth or Dare time!" Christina yelled.

Tris POV

As soon as Christina said that we were doing truth or dare, I had a bad feeling form in my gut. I love these girls, I really do but truth or dare is not my thing. I started to stand up and discreetly walk away when Christina noticed.

"Tris," she said her voice soft and cautious. "Where are you going?"

"Umm," I stalled thinking of an excuse.

"The truth, Tris," Marlene coaxed.

I know that they aren't trying to be mean or accusing they just wanted to make sure I was okay. After everything that has happened with Tobias and Caleb they really put my needs before theirs or anyone else's.

"I just," I stammered trying to find the right words. "I really don't want to play truth or dare. Or if we do play, no questions about love or Four or Caleb." I looked up and tried to read their faces.

Marlene looked sad like she had just broken a vase and knew it was her fault. Shauna seemed understanding. And Christina was at a loss for words, which is very rare.

"Marlene, Shauna," Christina said getting their attentions. "Can you get all the stuff out for ice cream sundaes?"

They nodded fervently and dragged me to the kitchen.

"We have vanilla, chocolate, cookies and cream, sherbet. Anything you name it," Shauna said with enthusiasm. Christina was definitely up to something but at this point I really didn't care, I just wanted to let loose.

"How about Neopolitan?" I questioned fully aware that everyone here, including me, hated it.

Marlene knew I was messing with Shauna and suddenly she hit me on the back of my head. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her.

We started setting up the sundae bar. Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Cookies and Cream and Coffee lined the table.

"Do we have toppings?" Shauna queried.

"I'll check. Marlene get in position." Marlene stood outside the pantry door ready to catch the toppings I threw at her.

"Gummy bears, gummy worms, oreos, sprinkles, cones and m&ms." I listed as I threw each one back to Marlene behind me. She caught them all and I lifted my hand to give her a high five. As she lifted her hand, all the toppings spilled onto the floor.

Shauna and I bursted out into laughter.

"Not funny guys," Marlene said trying to hide a smile. Soon though, she smiled just as wide as we were.

Tobias POV

I could hear Marlene, Shauna and Tris go downstairs to Christina's kitchen and waited for her to speak first.

"We've got a problem," she greeted.

"_We_ are aware," Uriah stated. "Walkie-talkies. Duh."

"Can you get Tris to talk or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Look, I know you want answers Four. I get that. But Tris needs time before she wants to willingly answer your questions."

"But-" I started.

"I understand you want Tris back. But as a best friend perspective. I want her back too, and right now she needs her friends more than she needs a boyfriend."

Before I could respond, Christina goes offline. I'm angry. So angry. I know I shouldn't be. Tris needs space, she needs friends not a boyfriend. But I want to break something anything.

I notice the guys are watching me intently waiting to see my next move. Suddenly, Zeke gives me a plate and brings me out onto his deck.

"Break it," he orders.

And I do.

It feels really good to do so.

**Sorry for the kinda weird ending. I wanted to give you guys more chapters and I find it easier to whip up short 1,000 word chapters than 3,000 word chapters every month, because you all know how good I am at keeping a schedule.**

**Anyway, I 'm going on vacation so I'll try to update more but please forgive me if I swamped with family stuff.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


End file.
